


The Never-ending Sea: Book 1

by Moon Cloud (Captain_Castiel)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Castiel/pseuds/Moon%20Cloud





	

BadgerClan

Leader: Grousestar (Brown-and-white tabby tom with yellow eyes)  
Deputy: Pearpelt (Yellow tabby she cat)

Medicine Cat: Sandnose (Pale tabby she cat with lemony yellow eyes) Apprentice; Graypaw (Large gray tom with white paws and tail tip)

Warriors

Hollyheart (Black and ginger she cat) Apprentice; Badgerpaw

Summerbreeze (Airy dark ginger she cat) Apprentice; Willowpaw

Falconclaw (Large brown tabby tom with narrow amber eyes) 

Larklily (Gray and white spotted she cat with blue eyes)

Pineflower (Brown tabby she cat with lively green eyes) 

Dustfur (All brown tom with green eyes) Apprentice; Stormpaw

Dogtail (Large black tom with amber eyes) Apprentice; Beetlepaw

Gorsefoot (Mottled brown-black tom with distinctive black spotting) 

Ashleaf (Tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes) 

Mothwhisker (Gray tabby tom with dark brown, almost black eyes)

Doeleap (Sunny brown tabby she cat with a splash of white on her chest)

Volepetal (Dusky brown she cat)

Lakecloud (Black and white she cat)

Rattlestep (Ginger and white tom with yellow eyes) 

Poppypelt (Ginger she cat with white paws and muzzle)

Otterface (Pale brown tabby tom)

Jaywing (Small ginger and white tom with small, folded ears)

Apprentices

Badgerpaw (Tan and white tom)  
Beetlepaw (Black tom with brown eyes)  
Stormpaw (Dark gray tabby tom)  
Willowpaw (Pale silvery tabby she cat)

Queens

Snowbelly (Pure white she cat with frosty blue eyes) Mother of Dustfur's kits; Sheepkit (Fluffy white tom) and Bramblekit (Brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Lizardtail (Tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes) Expecting Rattlestep's kits

Elders

Brackentail (Wiry golden-brown tom with a black tail tip) 

Lightningear (Yellow tom with paler stripes and short, graying fur)

Goldensky (Golden ginger she cat with long, thick fur and graying muzzle)


End file.
